


White Christmas

by total_black_0



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Christmas sex, Christmas underwear, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, MERRY CHRISMUT, Ma anche smut perché si, Ma davvero tanto tanto, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sex under the tree, Sexy Underwear, Smut, bottom!Ermal, bottom!Fabrizio, candy cane underwear, christmas porn, tanto fluff, top!Ermal, top!Fabrizio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_black_0/pseuds/total_black_0
Summary: Ciao! Eccomi con la storia natalizia.A differenza delle precedenti, questa sarà composta da più capitoli (tre per l'esattezza) e ne pubblicherò (o almeno ci proverò) uno al giorno.Ho deciso di dividerla perché io non amo le OS eccessivamente lunghe e questa già dal momento in cui ho iniziato a svilupparla si preannunciava veramente eterna, almeno secondo i miei gusti.Buona lettura!Scusate il ritardo, avevo programmato di pubblicarla al massimo nel primo pomeriggio, ma sono dovuta uscire di corsa per comprare gli ultimi regali!





	1. 23 Dicembre

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao! Eccomi con la storia natalizia.  
> A differenza delle precedenti, questa sarà composta da più capitoli (tre per l'esattezza) e ne pubblicherò (o almeno ci proverò) uno al giorno.  
> Ho deciso di dividerla perché io non amo le OS eccessivamente lunghe e questa già dal momento in cui ho iniziato a svilupparla si preannunciava veramente eterna, almeno secondo i miei gusti.
> 
> Buona lettura!
> 
> Scusate il ritardo, avevo programmato di pubblicarla al massimo nel primo pomeriggio, ma sono dovuta uscire di corsa per comprare gli ultimi regali!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao! Eccomi con la storia natalizia.  
> A differenza delle precedenti, questa sarà composta da più capitoli (tre per l'esattezza) e ne pubblicherò (o almeno ci proverò) uno al giorno.  
> Ho deciso di dividerla perché io non amo le OS eccessivamente lunghe e questa già dal momento in cui ho iniziato a svilupparla si preannunciava veramente eterna, almeno secondo i miei gusti.
> 
> Buona lettura!
> 
> Scusate il ritardo, avevo programmato di pubblicarla al massimo nel primo pomeriggio, ma sono dovuta uscire di corsa per comprare gli ultimi regali!

Ermal non potrebbe essere più felice di così: è quasi Natale, festa che già adora di duo, ma che quest'anno sarà ancora più speciale. Infatti questo sarà il primo Natale che lui e Fabrizio passeranno insieme.  
Il loro primo Natale. Quasi non riesce a credere che sia vero, tanto che per convincersi di non star vivendo in un fantastico sogno, negli ultimi giorni ha riletto circa 100 volte tutti i messaggi che si sono scambiati per organizzarsi durante le feste. Sono messaggi banali, del tipo "prendo il treno il 23 alle 12:30" o "fammi sapere cosa ti piacerebbe mangiare", niente di che insomma, ma sono messaggi che danno un'idea di  _realtà_ molto più vera rispetto agli altri, ben più profondi, teneri e romantici che si sono scambiati in molte altre occasioni e che custodisce gelosamente.

Il pomeriggio del suo arrivo a Roma, appena uscito dalla stazione, per la prima volta riesce a capire fino in fondo il motivo per cui Fabrizio abbia preferito vivere fuori città: le strade intorno a Termini sono letteralmente paralizzate e la malefica triade pioggia-lavori stradali-feste natalizie ha fatto il suo sporco lavoro, peggiorando ulteriormente la situazione delle strade della capitale. Anche i taxi, con le loro corsie preferenziali e la loro capacità di svicolare nel traffico nemmeno fossero dei motorini, sembrano importanti contro quella marea di macchine che infesta le strade di Roma e, almeno secondo le previsioni di Google Maps, ci vorranno almeno due ore per raggiungere la casa del moro.  
Nonostante tutto però (sia lodato il folle tassista che, forse riconoscendolo, ha fatto di tutto per portarlo a destinazione nel più breve tempo possibile, riesce ad arrivare a casa del compagno ad un orario relativamente decente.

Non appena mette piede nell’appartamento di Fabrizio resta scioccato da ciò che vede, o meglio, che _non_ vede.  
«Fabrì! - lo rimprovera bonariamente, ridendo - Ma non hai fatto l’albero? Non hai nemmeno messo delle misere luci in giro per casa!»  
In effetti, se si fa eccezione per il camino acceso e il suo fuoco scoppiettante, quella casa di natalizio ha ben poco.  
Fabrizio si porta una mano dietro la nuca, grattandosi i capelli in un gesto vagamente incerto che (oramai Ermal ha imparato a conoscere) tenta di celare il suo imbarazzo; poi si avvicina all’albanese, che è ancora in piedi sulla porta e lo abbraccia: «Piccolè, lo volevo fa’ insieme a te… me sembrava ‘na cosa carina per il nostro primo Natale insieme…»  
Il moro è decisamente imbarazzato. Quando ha davanti a sé il suo ricciolino gli viene naturale pronunciare frasi come questa, che all’apparenza potrebbero sembrare semplici o anche vagamente forzate, ma che invece sono di una naturalezza disarmante e le pronuncia con una spontaneità degna di un bambino. Ma lui non è un bambino e l’istante dopo aver dato voce ai suoi pensieri, quando si rende conto di _cosa_ ha appena detto, non può far altro che arrossire realizzando quanto potrebbe sembrare infantile.

In questo momento infatti si sta vergognando come un ladro per aver detto una cosa che gli sembra così _smielata e banale_ e lo sguardo indecifrabile di Ermal lo spinge a pensare di aver commesso un mezzo passo falso non facendo trovare al suo compagno la casa già addobbata per le feste, ma la bocca del riccio che si apre in uno dei sorrisi più belli che abbia mai visto, uno di quelli che dedica solo al suo Fabrizio, spazza via all’istante ogni dubbio.  
«Bizio… - mormora l’albanese con gli occhi lucidi che si stanno riempiendo di lacrime di gioia e commozione - è una delle cose più belle che tu mi abbia mai detto»  
Il romano non può fare a meno di pensare a quanto sia fortunato ad avere accanto a sé un uomo come Ermal, un uomo di una sensibilità estrema, un uomo che si commuove come un bambino per una cosa che è in fondo è un po’ sciocca, un uomo che ama i piccoli gesti spontanei molto più di quelli grandi e plateali, un uomo che lo ama senza riserve, sempre e comunque, e non perde mai occasione per dimostrarlo. E a volte Fabrizio teme di non meritarlo tutto questo amore.

Fabrizio adesso è nuovamente in imbarazzo (e ringrazia la sua barba per riuscire a nascondere egregiamente il rossore che ha sentito arrampicarsi sulle sue guance), perché se da un lato è assolutamente vero che ci teneva a fare l’albero insieme ad Ermal, è anche vero che non è l’unico motivo per cui non ha ancora addobbato la casa.  
«Ehm, io… in realtà - cerca di giustificarsi, balbettando appena - in realtà non è l’unico motivo. Cioè sì, me faceva piacere farlo co’ te, ma ecco la verità è che l’albero lo devo ancora anna’ a compra’.» Non riesce a terminare la frase perché gli occhi del riccio, increduli, nuovamente sul punto di riempirsi di lacrime e anche vagamente divertiti dall’imbarazzo del moro, che lo scrutano attentamente gli impediscono di continuare.  
Dopo qualche istante in cui restano immobili, persi l’uno nello sguardo dell’altro, il moro riesce a finire il suo discorso: «Beh diciamo che la verità è che ce tenevo a comprarlo insieme a te, voglio che questo sia il _nostro_ albero.»

Ermal lo abbraccia, stringendolo sorprendentemente forte fra le sue braccia magre, e poggia il mento nell’incavo fra il collo e la spalla di Fabrizio, respirando a pieni polmoni il suo profumo di buono. Non riesce a capire come sia possibile, ma Fabrizio è sempre profumato. Sempre. Anche in estate quando suda come un animale o quando ha la febbre alta e non ha le forze per alzarsi dal letto nemmeno per fare una doccia.  
E si può dire che il riccio ha irrimediabilmente sviluppato una forte dipendenza da quell’odore di uomo, del suo uomo. Quell’odore gli manca tremendamente ogni volta che stanno lontani anche solo per pochi giorni e quando ne ha la possibilità adora passare ore a cogliere tutte le sottili sfumature di quella fragranza inebriante.  
Perso nei suoi pensieri e drogato da quell’aroma che sa tanto di casa e felicità, non si è reso conto che il moro ha iniziato ad accarezzargli i capelli e gli sta massaggiando lo scalpo così lentamente da fargli venire voglia di dormire, così e ora, in piedi e avvolto dalle braccia possenti e colorate di Fabrizio.

Ma adesso, l’unica cosa importante a cui devono pensare è quel dannatissimo albero.  
«Fabri, che intenzioni hai con l’albero? Cioè, dove vuoi andare a comparlo?»  
Non che a Roma sia difficile trovare un albero di Natale, ma visto quanto è importante per loro questo specifico albero, Ermal ci tiene particolarmente che sia perfetto. Deve semplicemente essere perfetto.  
«Nun te preoccupa’ piccolè, dove prenderlo lo so già. Piuttosto, come lo volemo addoba’?»  
L’albanese non ha bisogno di pensarci nemmeno per un secondo, ha già in mente l’immagine dell’albero perfetto: «Blu, oro e argento, con le palle non troppo grandi, tante di luci bianche e senza ghirlande né capelli d’angelo.» sentenzia con sicurezza Ermal. Quella è la sua idea di albero perfetto: ne vide uno così qualche anno prima nel cortile di un condominio e ne rimase a dir poco incantato. Forse poco natalizio, mancando del classico rosso, ma era davvero davvero stupendo, semplice ed elegante.  
«Mi sembra perfetto - dice Fabrizio mentre lascia un bacio a fior di labbra sulla bocca del compagno, approvando in pieno la sua idea - mo però famme anda’ a prepara’ qualcosa pe’ cena, che io comincio ad ave’ fame»

Mentre sono seduti a tavola, davanti a una stupenda pasta e fagioli, “la migliore che io abbia mai mangiato, davvero Bizio, è buonissima”, che il moro ha preparato per cena, è arrivato il momento di definire i dettagli del programma per quei giorni di festa che passeranno insieme.  
«Amore, senti un attimo se te piace il programma che ho pensato: domani mattina ce ne andiamo presto presto a comprare albero e addobbi, poi famo un po’ de spesa, addobbiamo l’albero e quando abbiamo finito io me metto a cucina’ per il cenone. A cena ce ne stiamo io e te qua, poi se ce va possiamo raggiunge’ i miei a casa loro, che ce staranno pure i miei fratelli.»  
«Mi pare ottimo - risponde Ermal convinto - per il pranzo del 25 invece qual è il programma?»  
«Se per te va bene vengono qui a magiare i miei genitori, Giada e i bambini…»  
Gli occhi di Ermal vengono attraversati da un attimo di panico: non si sente troppo a suo agio con l’idea di passare il Natale con la ex del suo attuale compagno, non che gli sia antipatica o altro, anzi, le poche volte che l’ha incontrata lei è sempre stata molto gentile e cordiale e non ha mai mostrato alcuna avversione nei suoi confronti, né ha commentato in alcun modo la storia fra lui e Fabrizio. Ma nonostante Giada non gli abbia mai dato motivo per sentirsi a disagio, Ermal non può fare a meno di sentirsi quasi come un intruso in uno scenario del genere.  
«Brì, sei sicuro che sia una buona idea? Io non ho nulla contro Giada, lo sai, ma non credi che sia una cosa un po’ strana?»  
Fabrizio si maledice all’istante: come può essere stato così stupido da pensare di invitare la sua ex a casa per Natale senza prima chiedere il parere di Ermal? Oramai però è fatta, non può di certo telefonare a Giada il 23 dicembre e dirle che non è il caso che venga a pranzo, col rischio fra le altre cose di far passare Ermal come il cattivo della situazione. In più non c’è alcun motivo per cui Ermal dovrebbe sentirsi a disagio, Giada è una persona molto alla mano, è ed sempre molto attenta ad evitare situazioni di imbarazzo. Teme anche però che Ermal si senta in colpa per la fine della sua relazione con la donna, anche se non ne ha alcun motivo.

«Ermal, lo sai - cerca di tranquillizzarlo il moro - le cose fra me e Giada andavano male già da molto prima che io e te iniziassimo a frequentarci e comunque lei prima di essere la mia ex…»  
Viene però interrotto dalla riccio: «La madre dei tuoi figli, lo so. Io… io non volevo…»  
«No piccolè, frena un attimo. Quello che volevo di’ è che Giada prima di essere la mia ex è un’amica e come tale è felice per me, per noi. Lo è davvero. Anzi, forse nun te l’ho mai detto, ma lei si era resa conto dei miei sentimenti per te ancora prima che me ne accorgessi io ed è stata proprio lei ad aiutarmi a fare chiarezza con me stesso. In un certo senso si può anche dire che mi ha spinto a mettermi in gioco con te.»

Dopo quella rivelazione Ermal, che non aveva davvero idea che dietro l’inizio della sua relazione con il moro ci fosse proprio la sua ex compagna, si sente molto più sollevato: «Allora vorrà dire che domani le comprerò un regalo stupendo! - esclama l’abanese - Visto che lei mi ha già fatto il regalo più bello che potessi mai ricevere»  
Quelle ultime parole escono quasi come un sussurro e gli occhi di Ermal che si assottigliano maliziosamente sono l’ultima cosa che Fabrizio vede prima di essere sollevato di peso dalla sua sedia ed essere sbattuto con poca eleganza sul divano, poi le sue labbra carnose vengono prese d’assalto da quelle sottili e voraci del riccio, che gli si è praticamente gettato addosso e adesso si trova seduto sul suo bacino.  
Continuano a baciarsi per un lasso di tempo non quantificabile, anche se più che a un bacio quello assomiglia a uno scontro violento di denti e lingue, fino a che entrambi non restano senza fiato. Poi l’albanese inizia a strusciare il suo bacino contro quello del compagno, mentre con la mano scende verso la cintura dei suoi pantaloni.  
Il suo assalto viene però rapidamente fermato dalle mani del moro, che si stringono intorno ai suoi polsi: «Vacce piano piccolè, nun te l’hanno insegnato che i regali se scartano il giorno de Natale?»

Ermal si allontana bruscamente dal viso del romano, mettendo su una delle sue espressioni finto offese: «Mi stai per caso dicendo che non posso fare questo? - chiede mentre allunga nuovamente le mani verso l’intimità del compagno - O mi stai dicendo che anche se lo faccio a te non importa?»  
Fabrizio vorrebbe rispondere, lo vorrebbe davvero, ma le mani gelate del riccio che si fanno strada nei suoi boxer ed entrano in contatto con la sua erezione lo lasciano senza fiato. Riesce solo ad annuire e a portare a sua volta le sue mani sul corpo dell’altro, slacciandogli rapidamente i jeans e abbassandoglieli insieme ai boxer.  
È un attimo e vengono travolti dalla passione: i loro respiri si fanno irregolari, il sudore inizia a ricoprire i loro corpi oramai nudi e le mani di entrambi vagano frenetiche, slacciando bottoni, toccando, stringendo e accarezzando ogni pezzo di pelle che capita a tiro, fino a che quella di Ermal si chiude improvvisamente intorno ai loro membri caldi e duri, iniziando un lento movimento su e giù che regala ai due amanti scosse di piacere intenso.  
Il moro incatena i suoi occhi lucidi per l’eccitazione in quelli del compagno, le cui pupille dilatate hanno invaso l’intera iride, e cerca di prendere un minimo di fiato: «Erma’, te prego fermate. Non… _ah_ non ancora.»  
Ma l’albanese non lo ascolta o forse non riesce a capire ciò che il moro ha appena detto, perché la sensazione dell’erezione del compagno che preme contro la sua gli ha praticamente spento ogni possibilità di ragionare, quindi anziché assecondare la richiesta di Fabrizio aumenta ancora la velocità dei movimenti della sua mano.  
L’attimo dopo le sue lunghe dita vengono inondate dallo sperma del romano che, sopraffatto dal piacere, abbandona la testa all’indietro sbattendo violentemente contro lo schienale del divano; nemmeno adesso l’albanese si ferma né rallenta i suoi movimenti che, se possibile, si fanno ancora più frenetici, in quella che adesso al suo ipersensibile compagno sembra quasi una tortura.  
Pochi secondi sono sufficienti ad Ermal per raggiungere anche lui l’orgasmo, mentre il suo seme schizza sulla sua stessa mano, aggiungendosi a quello del compagno.

«Buon Natale, Bizio.»  
Prima che la stanchezza della giornata e di quella sega appena conclusa prenda il sopravvento, Ermal ha appena il tempo di pulirsi la mano sulla prima cosa che gli capita a tiro (forse la camicia di Fabrizio?), per poi lasciarsi cadere sul petto del romano e abbandonarsi del tutto.  
L’ultima cosa di cui ha vagamente coscienza prima di cadere in un sonno profondo è Fabrizio che copre entrambi con un plaid mentre biascica un “buona notte”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al solito, ho un problema con le conclusioni, mi spiace.  
> Oramai mi sento anche stupida a ripeterlo ogni volta, ma non so davvero cosa fare.
> 
> L'idea iniziale era di astenermi dal p0rn almeno per il primo capitolo e di farmi perdonare nei prossimi, ma poi mi sembrava incompleta, per cui la parte finale è stata aggiunta proprio all'ultimo.
> 
> Spero vi sia piaciuta lo stesso, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!  
> Buon Natale a tutti!


	2. 24 Dicembre

Alla fine la sera prima si erano addormentati così, Fabrizio seduto scomposto sul divano ed Ermal spiaccicato su di lui, coperti da una trapunta e illuminati dal fuoco del camino che piano piano era andato spegnendosi.  
E forse non era stata un’idea geniale proprio geniale, nessuno dei due infatti era più un ragazzino, soprattutto il povero Fabrizio, che adesso appena sveglio si ritrova tutto indolenzito e con un gran mal di schiena.

«Ermal? - mormora il moro ancora mezzo addormentato - Ermal, alzate.»  
L’unica risposta che ottiene dal riccio, che adesso si muove scomposto piantando i suoi gomiti ossuti sullo stomaco del moro, è un grugnito contrariato.  
«Daje su, alzate, È tardi e oggi dovemo fa’ un sacco de cose» insiste il romano mentre lo pungola infilandogli le dita nel costato, sapendo quanto all’altro dia fastidio questa cosa.  
«Oddio Fabrì! Si ora mi alzo, tu però stai calmo… e già che ci sei prepara un caffè mentre io vado a fare la doccia» ordina Ermal, lievemente scocciato per il fatto di essere stato svegliato in modo così brutale.

Il moro, appena l’albanese si alza per fare la doccia, va in cucina e inizia a preparare la colazione, poi raggiunge il compagno in bagno. Apre l’anta della doccia e cerca di infilarsi sotto il getto d’acqua calda, ma viene fermato da una mano del riccio che si posa sul suo petto e lo spinge via da sé: «No, non ci pensare proprio. Mi hai svegliato malamente, non mi hai nemmeno dato un bacio “perché abbiamo un sacco di cose da fare” e ora pensi di intrufolarti così sotto la doccia? Scordatelo, fammi finire e poi te la fai tu _da solo._ »  
Il romano resta lievemente deluso da quel rifiuto, ma cerca di non darlo a vedere più di tanto quando si rivolge al compagno con un sguardo da cucciolo che, almeno in teoria, era pensato per essere seducente: «Dai amore, nun fa’ sempre il permaloso… t’ho pure preparato la colazione. E comunque c’ho la schiena a pezzi, me lo fai un bel massaggio?»  
«Il mal di schiena mi sembra il minimo - risponde un Ermal ancora più scocciato, che in questo momento vuole solo finire la doccia e bere un caffè, senza il quale non è in grado di interagire con il mondo senza mandare tutti a fare in culo nel giro di pochi secondi - visto come ti sei addormentato ieri sera, e a proposito, grazie per non avermi svegliato, così anche io ora sono tutto indolenzito.»

Assurdo. Il romano non si capacita di come il riccio possa incolparlo di una cosa del genere: lui ha dormito malissimo, in una posizione tremendamente scomoda e schiacciato dal riccio che è sì magro quasi da far paura, ma averlo addosso tutta la notte è un peso non indifferente, con il solo scopo di non svegliare il compagno, il quale dopo quella sega pazzesca, gli si è addormentato addosso all’istante.  
Però conosce Ermal sufficientemente bene da comprendere che il suo atteggiamento poco amichevole è dovuto (almeno in parte, spera) al non aver ancora fatto colazione, quindi decide che la cosa più saggia è quella di chiudere lì quella discussione e uscire dalla doccia, chiudendo dietro di sé l’anta di cristallo e avviandosi verso la porta della stanza. Ma prima di uscire definitivamente dal bagno, apre l’armadietto e tira fuori il phon e il diffusore che ha comprato appositamente per Ermal.

Arrivato in cucina, il romano inizia ad ispezionare meticolosamente il frigorifero e comincia a buttare giù una piccola lista delle cose da comprare per preparare la cena e il pranzo del giorno dopo, in attesa che il suo compagno esca dalla doccia e lo raggiunga per fare colazione insieme.  
Quando lo vede comparire dal corridoio sembra, per fortuna, più rilassato e meno incline a discutere per ogni cosa. Infatti Ermal gli si avvicina e gli stringe appena i fianchi per poi lasciargli un tenero bacio sulla nuca, come a dire “scusa se la mattina sono uno stronzo di prima categoria”.

A quel contatto Fabrizio non può far altro che sorridere, poi si gira per poter abbracciare a sua volta il compagno e lasciargli un bacio leggero sulle labbra.  
«Vie’ qua che te verso un po’ de caffè.»  
«Grazie Bizio, scusa per prima, ma stanotte ho dormito davvero male, il tuo divano non è proprio il massimo per dormire.»  
«Tranquillo, è colpa mia. Te conosco abbastanza bene da sape’ che la mattina nun te devo parla’ prima del caffè - mormora il romano sulle sue labbra - mo però me devo anna’ a fa la doccia _da solo_ così poi usciamo.»

Ermal, già pronto per uscire, si siede sul divano in attesa del suo compagno, che appare dal corridoio dopo pochi istanti.  
«Allora Fab? Dove andiamo prima? A prendere l’albero o a fare la spesa?»  
«Prima la spesa, così ripassamo pe’ casa a mette’ le cose in frigo»  
Il riccio mentre sta per aprire la porta di casa viene bloccato dal romano, che gli indica un’altra porticina: «Scendi giù pe’ ‘ste scale, io mo te raggiungo»  
Ermal sa che quella porta affaccia direttamente sul garage e si blocca all’istante, guardando il compagno con aria terrorizzata: «No Fabrizio. - risponde calcando per bene il nome, non dice "Bizio" o "Fabrì", ma proprio il nome per esteso, segno che è tremendamente serio - Scordatelo.»  
«Ermal, nun c’avemo scelta - risponde il moro ridendo appena - se vuoi ave’ qualcosa da magna’ stasera dovemo anna’ in centro e pe’ anna’ in centro c’è bisogno della moto, con la macchina c’arrivamo domani.»  
«No. Ti ho detto che su quella cosa non ci salgo. Ho paura, tu già guidi la macchina come un pazzo, non voglio nemmeno immaginare cosa combini in moto.»  
Dopo circa mezz’ora di tentativi di convincere Ermal a salire sulla moto, “ti giuro che vado piano” o “ti lascio il mio casco e la giacca rinforzata”, l’opera di persuasione di Fabrizio sembra fallita.  
«Va beh, fa’ un po’ come cazzo te pare - termina il moro lievemente esasperato - io piglio la moto e vado in centro, te resta qua o va’ dove te pare. Nella ciotolina sul bancone della cucina ci stanno le chiavi della macchina mia e ‘na copia delle chiavi de casa.»  
Il riccio è combattuto: da una parte non ha alcuna intenzione di salire sulla moto di Fabrizio, ma dall’altra gli dispiace non andare con lui a fare le ultime spese, inoltre l’idea di stare per tutto il tempo con l’ansia di saperlo in giro con la moto nel traffico impazzito della capitale non gli piace affatto. Forse però restare da solo per un paio d’ore può essere l’occasione giusta per uscire e comprare un regalo dell’ultimo minuto al compagno.

«Va bene Bizio, facciamo così. Te vai con la moto, io resto qua e se vuoi inizio a preparare un po’ di cose. Però voglio che ogni volta che ti fermi mi mandi un messaggio per dirmi che stai bene, ok?»  
Non è da lui preoccuparsi così tanto, anzi in genere è infastidito dalle persone eccessivamente apprensive, ma la moto, e soprattutto l’idea del suo Fabrizio in moto, lo terrorizza.  
Il moro, ovviamente, si trova costretto ad accettare questo compromesso e, dopo averlo baciato per tranquillizzarlo, entra in garage e accende la moto. Ermal si sente morire appena ode il rombo del motore, ma cerca di non pensarci e si distrae navigando su internet in cerca di ispirazione per una sorpresa da fare al compagno.

Dopo circa una mezz’ora di ricerche, interrotta solo da Fabrizio che, come promesso, ha mandato un messaggio per rassicurarlo, Ermal crede di aver trovato esattamente ciò che stava cercando.  
Prende quindi le chiavi della macchina e raggiunge un negozio poco lontano, grazie al cielo non è dovuto arrivare fin dentro Roma, altrimenti non ne sarebbe mai uscito.  
Proprio quando sta per spingere la porta ed entrare nel negozio, viene assalito da una marea di dubbi: è davvero una buona idea? non sarà una cosa troppo esagerata? e se a Fabrizio non dovesse piacere? Poi però prende un respiro profondo, come a darsi coraggio, e mette piede nel negozio.  
Si guarda un po’ intorno, osservando tutta una serie di oggetti strani e mai visti, alcuni di quali anche vagamente inquietanti, e alla fine si dirige a passo sicuro verso una commessa, che è certo l’abbia riconosciuto (ma per fortuna generalmente chi lavora in questi posti è estremamente discreto), per mostrarle l’articolo che ha trovato su internet.  
Lei sorride e gli fa cenno di seguirlo, portandolo verso uno scaffale dove sono esposti diversi modelli, mentre con grande professionalità e naturalezza gli spiega pregi e difetti di ognuno, aiutandolo non poco nella scelta.  
Dopo aver indicato il modello da lui scelto alla ragazza, quest’ultima annuisce e senza dire una parola si porta verso le casse, dove confeziona un pacchetto anonimo, con una semplice carta bianca da regalo, adornato solo da una coccarda rossa.  
Soddisfatto ringrazia e controlla il cellulare, trovando nuovamente il messaggio di Fabrizio che, oltre a rassicurarlo sul fatto che non si sia schiantato da qualche parte, lo informa di aver finito i suoi giri e che in circa mezz’ora sarà a casa.

Sale quindi in macchina e torna velocemente a casa. Arrivato a casa la prima cosa che fa è nascondere nel suo trolley il regalo per il moro, poi mette sul fuoco una pentola d’acqua per preparare un piatto di pasta per il pranzo.  
Proprio quando l’acqua sta iniziando a bollire, il rumore della porta di casa che si chiude lo informa del ritorno del romano, il quale, aiutato dall’albanese, inizia a sistemare il contenuto di tutte quelle buste della spesa (ma come ha fatto a portare tutta quella roba in moto?) nel frigorifero.  
«Ndo sei stato Ermalì?» chiede incuriosito Fabrizio, che entrando in garage ha notato la macchina parcheggiata in modo diverso dal solito.  
«Mh? Cosa? Io…» balbetta il riccio, preso alla sprovvista da quella domanda. Cavolo, lo sapeva, doveva aspettarsi quella domanda e pensare in anticipo a una scusa.  
«Tranquillo, te l’ho detto io de usci’ a fatte un giro, so’ solo curioso»  
«Mh, niente di particolare. Sono andato al piccolo centro commerciale qui dietro, dove c’era un mercatino di Natale e mi sono fatto un giro fra le bancarelle» Non ha dovuto nemmeno inventare una bugia, il negozio dove è stato è davvero in quel centro commerciale e c’era davvero un mercatino di Natale.

Dopo aver pranzato, Fabrizio inizia a trafficare con il pesce appena comprato per la cena della sera stessa, sfilettandolo per poi massaggiarlo con una serie di aromi e spezie del tutto sconosciuti ad Ermal.  
Quest’ultimo, nonostante non abbia la più pallida idea di cosa stia combinando il compagno, rimane incantato nel vedere quelle mani che lavorano così esperte e in un attimo si sta immaginando al posto di quel povero tonno.  
Scaccia rapidamente quel pensiero, prima che il compagno se ne accorga e inizi a prenderlo in giro.  
«Brì, sbrigati che dobbiamo andare a comprare l’albero» dice quando è sicuro che la sua voce non lo tradisca.  
Fabrizio si gira e, dopo averlo scrutato attentamente, sorride malizioso: «Dillo che vuoi che me sbrighi così posso insapori’ te - risponde il moro, che si è ovviamente accorto della reazione del suo compagno - comunque ho quasi fatto, mo me lavo le mani e uscimo.»

Salgono entrambi sulla macchina del romano che, giratosi verso il riccio, anticipa la sua domanda: «Ce sta un posto qua vicino, dove qualche volta me c’hanno portato i miei da piccolo, era magico. Ce stanno un sacco de abeti e dopo ave’ scelto quello che vuoi te danno una sega per tagliarlo, poi te lo impacchettano e te lo caricano in macchina. I ricordi di quando andavamo là a prende’ l’albero sono fra i più belli che ho legati al Natale e vorrei tanto che li vivessi un po’ anche te.»  
«Stupendo…» è tutto ciò che riesce a dire un incantato Ermal, il quale al momento si sta immaginando una dolcissima scena in cui un bambino con le sembianze di un piccolo Fabrizio, aiutato dal padre, sta tagliando un abete da portare a casa.  
Circa tre quarti d’ora dopo arrivano a destinazione: è un posto stupendo, in cui si respira davvero il Natale.  
Ermal si dirige a passo spedito verso gli abeti e inizia a osservarli uno ad uno con rigore quasi scientifico sotto lo sguardo di Fabrizio, che non riesce a staccare gli occhi da quell’immagine e sente il cuore riempirsi di gioia nel vedere il suo uomo così felice.  
Pochi istanti dopo il riccio ha già scelto il suo albero preferito e dopo averlo indicato al compagno, lo guarda imbracciare una sega e tagliarlo. Portato a termine quel compito, che stava provocando non pochi problemi all’albanese, fanno incartare il loro albero e lo caricano in macchina, dirigendosi rapidamente verso casa, dove hanno ancora molte cose da preparare.

Far passare l’abete attraverso la porta di casa, nonostante non sia eccessivamente grande, è tutt’altro che facile e sembra quasi impossibile senza rovinare eccessivamente il loro albero, ma con non poca fatica e un po’ di ingegno riescono comunque nell’impresa.  
Addobbare l’albero si rivela invece più semplice del previsto e il risultato finale è stupefacente: le decorazioni comprate quella stessa mattina dal moro sono bellissime ed eleganti e l’albero è esattamente come Ermal se lo aspettava.  
Fabrizio, dopo aver osservato per qualche minuto il loro albero perfetto e l’espressione incantata del compagno, torna in cucina per finire di preparare la cena, lasciando Ermal seduto per terra davanti all’abete in religiosa contemplazione.  
La cena preparata dal romano è meravigliosa: Ermal non sa se il suo compagno sia veramente un mago ai fornelli o se sia l’amore che prova per lui a fargli vedere tutto con occhi diversi, ma resta il fatto che anche la cosa più stupida, quando è Fabrizio a cucinarla, assume tutto un altro sapore.

Terminata la cena, il romano sparisce in camera da letto, tornando pochi istanti dopo con in mano una coperta morbida che viene sistemata sotto l’abete e vi si stende sopra, facendo cenno di raggiungerlo al compagno, il quale si sistema a sua volta sotto l’albero, sdraiandosi sulla schiena accanto al romano.  
«Quanno ero piccolo, un’altra cosa che me piaceva un sacco der Natale era sdraiamme sotto l’albero, così come adesso. A distanza di anni ancora me piace tanto fallo e co’ te qui è ancora più bello.»  
Ermal è, per l’ennesima volta, a corto di parole ed è senz’altro ironico per uno che di parole ci vive (letteralmente). L’unica cosa che fa è stringersi di più al suo compagno, baciandolo lentamente lungo tutta la mandibola.  
Il romano gira la testa il tanto che basta a far scontrare le sue labbra con quelle del riccio, coinvolgendolo in un bacio dolce ma ugualmente carico di passione, che lascia entrambi a corto di fiato in poco tempo, mentre i vestiti dei due svaniscono in un attimo e si ritrovano entrambi completamente nudi.  
Quando si staccano resta in silenzio, perché l’espressione di Ermal che lo guarda dritto negli occhi gli suggerisce che il riccio stia per dire o fare qualcosa.

«Bizio ti voglio.» Ermal rompe così quel silenzio che si è creato e Fabrizio, senza dire una parola, afferra un tubetto di lubrificante nascosto fra le pieghe della coperta e lo porge all’albanese, che però lo blocca.  
«No Bizio, ti voglio… dentro. Fammi tuo.»  
Fabrizio è incerto: ogni tanto capita che si scambino i ruoli, ma è molto più frequente che sia Ermal a prendere l’altro piuttosto che il contrario.  
«Ermal, sei sicuro? - chiede il romano con un tono tremendamente serio e preoccupato - Nun te vojo fa male…»  
«Mai stato più sicuro di qualcosa in vita mia. Oggi mi hai viziato come nessuno aveva mai fatto, ora ho bisogno di sentirti… ti prego.»  
Il romano non può certo sottrarsi a quella richiesta e annuisce convinto, schioccando un rapido bacio sulle labbra del compagno, prima di ungere le sue dita con il lubrificate e portarle verso l’apertura dell’altro.  
«Se te faccio male me lo dici e io me fermo subito, ok?» Fabrizio è in cerca di rassicurazioni ed Ermal teme che abbia accettato solo per farlo felice e non perché lo voglia anche lui.  
«Fabri, se non vuoi non fa niente…»  
«No amore, voglio. Ho solo paura di farti male.»  
Il riccio cerca di calmarlo accarezzandogli il viso e tempestando le sue labbra di soffici baci: «Non ti preoccupare, se mi fai male te lo dico. Tu fai solo quello che ti piace quando sono io a farlo a te e andrà tutto bene.»

Fabrizio, adesso decisamente rassicurato, accarezza piano con le dita unte l’apertura del compagno, che adesso giace immobile, ad occhi chiusi e con la testa gettata indietro.  
«Tutto ok?» chiede il romano, ottenendo da parte dell’altro una risposta positiva che lo spinge a inserire l’intero dito all’interno, provocando al riccio un sospiro di piacere.  
Incoraggiato dalle reazioni dell’albanese inserisce un secondo dito, poi le muove piano, dentro e fuori, e alla fine ruota il polso cercando di colpire quel punto che farà partire per la tangente il ragazzo sotto di sé.  
Il gemito che lascia le labbra di Ermal e la contrazione che sente intorno alle sue dita gli fanno capire di aver centrato il bersaglio. Continua quindi a dedicare attenzioni a quello stesso punto, premendo ora piano ora più forte e godendosi a pieno le reazioni del corpo di Ermal.  
All’ennesimo colpo alla prostata Ermal spalanca gli occhi e li incatena a quelli del compagno: «Bizio… _oh cazzo…_ basta - lo supplica - sono pronto, entra.»  
Il moro, ora libero da ogni dubbio, estrae le sue dita dal corpo dell’albanese e afferra nuovamente il lubrificante, spargendone una generosa quantità sulla sua erezione.  
Ermal fa per girarsi, ma viene bloccato dal romano: «No, nun te gira’, te vojo guarda’ negli occhi. Hai detto che devo fa’ quello che me piace quanno lo fai tu a me, no? A me me piace quanno me guardi.»

Ermal chiude gli occhi, cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime che minacciano di uscire da quando ha sentito quella confessione, e annuisce lentamente, poi si muove per fare spazio al suo compagno, che si sistema fra le sue cosce.  
«Vado Ermal» dice il moro prima di affondare interamente nel compagno con un’unica spinta. Il viso del riccio si contorce in una smorfia di dolore, facendo preoccupare non poco Fabrizio, che si ferma all’istante e inizia ad accarezzare i fianchi e il membro del compagno, mentre mormora una serie di “ora passa” alternati a “va tutto bene” nell’orecchio dell’altro.  
Bastano pochi istanti ad Ermal per rilassarsi sotto le mani esperte del moro, il quale sente le carni dell’altro cedere intorno a lui, portandolo a muoversi piano. I lenti movimenti di Fabrizio rischiano di far impazzire il riccio che, dopo essersi abituato a quell’intrusione, inizia ad andare incontro alle spinte del moro. Il ritmo di quell’unione aumenta ad ogni spinta, portando entrambi rapidamente al limite.

«Oddio, Bizio più forte. Ti prego. _Sì!_ Così!»  
Le cose precipitano quando il romano cambia l’angolo delle sue spinte e inizia a colpire con forza la prostata di Ermal, i cui muscoli si contraggono involontariamente, preannunciando un orgasmo imminente; a loro volta, le contrazioni intorno al suo membro fanno perdere la testa a Fabrizio, che continua a muoversi ad ritmo sempre più frenetico mentre si morde le labbra quasi a sangue nel tentativo di rimandare l’orgasmo.  
«Ermal, sto per… _ah_ … sto per venire. Non durerò ancora a lungo»  
«Sì, _sì!_ Amore ci sono quasi, non ti fermare» mormora Ermal contro le labbra del moro, che soffoca un gemito più acuto degli altri contro la bocca del compagno, mentre si svuota al suo interno e si accascia sul suo petto.  
La sensazione dello sperma di Fabrizio dentro di sé è indescrivibile, unica, diversa da ogni altra sensazione mai provata, e ogni volta è proprio questa sensazione a portarlo all’orgasmo. Ermal inarca la schiena e, guardando il moro che lentamente si riprende dal suo orgasmo, si svuota fra i loro corpi, sporcando entrambi con il suo rilascio.

Quando entrambi rientrano in contatto con la realtà, Fabrizio si alza e solleva il compagno, che si avvinghia stile polipo alle braccia forti del romano, facendosi portare il camera, dove viene dolcemente adagiato sul letto.  
Il moro esce dalla stanza e riappare pochi secondi dopo con in mano una salvietta che usa per pulire entrambi dai residui di sperma. Dopo aver gettato la salvietta si riaffaccia sulla porta della camera da letto, dove si sofferma per qualche istante ad osservare Ermal sdraiato sul fianco.  
Lo raggiunge e si accosta alla sua schiena, circondandogli la vita con un braccio e baciandolo fra le scapole. Il riccio intreccia le sue dita con quelle dell’altro, baciandole una per una e soffermandosi sulla parola pace che porta tatuata sulle nocche. In quel momento si rende conto di aver trovato la sua pace fra le braccia del moro e non può fare a meno di chiedersi se anche per Fabrizio sia lo stesso.  
«A che pensi?» domanda il romano dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, sentendo il rumore dei pensieri del riccio.  
Ermal, che nel frattempo si è abbandonato totalmente sul petto del moro e sta per addormentarsi cullato da respiro regolare dell’altro, risponde con due sole parole, che racchiudono però molto più di quanto sia possibile spiegare usandone milioni.  
«A te.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lungo, troppo lungo questo capitolo, purtroppo però per la fretta di pubblicare non ho avuto il tempo di fare i miei soliti tagli né di controllare che non ci siano errori o sfondoni tremendi. Prometto però che lo revisionerò stasera!  
> Forse mi sono soffermata troppo su alcune parti mentre altre le ho liquidate velocemente, mi dispiace.
> 
> Perdonatemi, fa schifo e me ne rendo conto.  
> Fatemi sapere le vostre opinioni comunque!
> 
> Buon Natale e a domani per l'ultimo capitolo!


	3. 25 Dicembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima di iniziare, scusatemi per il terribile ritardo con cui arriva l'ultimo capitolo. Ho decisamente sottovalutato l'impegno che avrebbe richiesto.
> 
> Buona lettura!

Il risveglio di Fabrizio ha il sapore della domenica mattina: non è domenica e non è nemmeno un giorno in cui non ha nulla da fare, anzi tutt'altro, ma la sensazione che prova al risveglio è di tranquillità estrema. Succede sempre così, ogni volta che si sveglia accanto ad Ermal.  
Piano piano entra in contatto con la realtà e, allungando un braccio, la prima cosa che nota è che il riccio non è al suo fianco; la seconda cosa di cui si rende conto è di avere un'erezione che tira in modo quasi doloroso, mentre la terza è la lingua del suo compagno, che voracemente si muove lungo tutta la sua lunghezza, soffermandosi un po' più a lungo sul glande.

Cazzo. Ermal gli sta facendo un pompino da urlo. E urlerebbe, se solo riuscisse a ricordare come si fa. L'ultima volta che Ermal aveva deciso di svegliarlo così erano a Lisbona, quando la loro relazione era ancora agli inizi, e in questo momento l'unica cosa a cui Fabrizio riesce a pensare è "perché non mi svegli così tutte le mattine?"  
Vorrebbe porla ad alta voce quella domanda al suo compagno, ma non è sicuro di riuscire ad articolare le parole, il piacere che prova è tanto intenso da offuscargli la mente.

Decide che quello è uno spettacolo che non può assolutamente perdersi, quindi facendo appello a tutte le sue forze apre gli occhi e li punta dritti su Ermal, che non si è reso conto del risveglio di Fabrizio fino al momento in cui quest'ultimo non si lascia sfuggire un verso roco.  
«Oh, buongiorno amore. Tutto bene?» chiede il riccio con la faccia più innocente del mondo, come se fino al secondo prima non avesse avuto il pene del compagno fra le labbra.  
Il moro annuisce, ancora incapace di parlare, e chiude gli occhi, abbandonando la testa sul cuscino e godendosi quelle attenzioni così gradite, fino a che non sente le dita del compagno farsi spazio fra le sue natiche e accarezzare piano la sua fessura, per poi introdursi all'interno in un gesto secco. A questo punto i suoi gemiti si fanno sempre più alti e sente sempre più l'orgasmo avvicinarsi.

Le dita di Ermal si muovono sapientemente in quell'antro caldo che sembra essere fatto su misura per accogliere qualsiasi parte del suo corpo e vanno dritte a stimolare la prostata del romano, il quale oramai non cerca nemmeno più di trattenere i versi che escono dalla sua bocca ed è sul punto di impazzire: la doppia stimolazione lo sta facendo davvero uscire di testa e a questo punto non può far altro che lasciarsi andare a gemiti sempre più pornografici, fino ad esplodere in un orgasmo travolgente.  
L'albanese si stacca appena in tempo dal membro di Fabrizio e lascia che gli schizzi di sperma di infrangano sul suo viso: sa bene quanto questa cosa faccia uscire di testa il moro, che quasi potrebbe venire di nuovo solo grazie a quella vista.  
«Cazzo Ermal, te me voi morto. - ansima Fabrizio mentre cerca di riprendersi da quel risveglio improvviso, ma niente affatto sgradito - A che è dovuto tutto questo affetto?»  
Ermal lo guarda fisso negli occhi, mentre si alza in piedi e lecca via dalle sue guance il seme del compagno, prima di baciarlo e fargli sentire il suo stesso sapore: «È Natale, ho pensato che un piccolo regalo poteva essere di tuo gradimento.»

Detto questo esce dalla camera, lasciando sul letto un Fabrizio ancora frastornato, per riapparire pochi secondi dopo con in mano un pacchetto che porge al compagno, il quale lo fissa incuriosito per qualche secondo.  
«Beh? Non lo apri?» chiede Ermal impaziente.  
«Dopo no? Quando siamo tutti insieme...»  
Ermal lo guarda per un attimo, poi sbotta a ridere: «Mmm, no Bizio. Non credo proprio che tu questo lo voglia aprire davanti ai suoi figli. Potrebbe essere un minimo imbarazzante da spiegare.»  
A questo punto la curiosità di Fabrizio ha raggiunto livelli estremi, per cui con rapidi movimenti delle mani fa a pezzi l'incarto di quel pacchettino e quasi si strozza nel vedere il contenuto.  
Un'espressione indecifrabile si fa spazio sul volto del moro, che sta cercando di capire cosa sia quell'affare. Ha già una mezza idea, ma no, non può essere, Ermal non può aver  _davvero_ comprato una cosa del genere.  
Fabrizio lo osserva scioccato: l'oggetto che tiene in mano è una specie di perizoma da uomo, questo è poco ma sicuro. Ciò che lo lascia perplesso è però la parte anteriore, dotata di una specie di "proboscide" a righe bianche e rosse, che ricorda molto un bastoncino di zucchero; che poi non si tratta proprio di un bastoncino- _ino_ , ma questi sono dettagli.

Il riccio sente il suo entusiasmo spegnersi sempre di più ad ogni secondo che Fabrizio resta in silenzio e sta iniziando a chiedersi se forse non sarebbe stato meglio comprargli un maglione o un paio di calzini.  
Tutto si aspetta in questo momento, ad eccezione di ciò che sta per sentire: «Dio Ermal, te sei matto sul serio - dice Fabrizio ridendo, nel tentativo mal riuscito di celare l'imbarazzo - Spiegame 'n po' che è sta cosa...»  
Ermal, sollevato dal fatto che il moro sembra aver apprezzato il regalo, riacquista un po' della sua sicurezza e si avvicina felice al compagno: «Beh allora, come avrai già capito, è una specie di perizoma. Nella parte davanti, quella tipo bastoncino di zucchero, dovresti metterci il tuo...» Ermal si blocca, improvvisamente imbarazzato dal dover pronunciare quella parola.  
«Cazzo, Ermal. Il mio cazzo. - lo aiuta il romano divertito - Ce l'avevi in bocca,  _letteralmente_ , fino a pochi minuti fa. C'hai bisogno che te rinfreschi la memoria?»  
«Si quello. Tutto qui, mi sembrava una cosa divertente. Ovviamente ti ho preso anche un regalo più serio, che puoi scartare davanti ai tuoi figli, ma questo mi sembrava... carino.»

Fabrizio, che ama Ermal anche per queste sue idee un po' folli, ci tiene a far capire al compagno che quel regalo è stato apprezzato per davvero: «Infatti lo è, nun ho mai messo un perizoma prima d'ora, ma pe' te lo metterei pure tutti i giorni.»  
Ermal ride a quella risposta, l'idea di Fabrizio che se ne va in giro e svolge le sue faccende quotidiane indossando un perizoma lo diverte e lo eccita allo stesso tempo: «Per ora mi basta che lo indossi oggi. Poi dopo pranzo, quando tutti sono andati via...» lascia in sospeso la frase, ma il romano ha già capito che quel capo d'abbigliamento insolito farà una "brutta" fine.

«Dai su, adesso diamoci una mossa, che dobbiamo fare un sacco di cose» dice Ermal mentre va in cucina a mettere su il caffè. Fabrizio, prima di seguirlo, va in bagno per indossare il regalo (non vuole che Ermal lo veda con quel coso addosso prima del dovuto) e si osserva brevemente allo specchio, trovando la cosa meno ridicola di quanto pensasse.  
Mentre aspettano che sia pronto il caffè, il moro inizia a preparare alcune cose per il pranzo, sotto lo sguardo sognante del compagno, che cerca in qualche modo di rendersi utile, anche se la cucina non è proprio il suo forte.  
Quando sono insieme, anche se stanno facendo un qualcosa di non particolarmente divertente se non addirittura di noioso, il tempo sembra sempre volare via: si rendono conto che stanno rischiando per davvero di fare tardi, per cui Ermal decide di togliersi dai piedi e lasciare Fabrizio nel suo regno fatto di fornelli e attrezzi, per dedicarsi a qualcosa che è più nelle sue corde.  
Si siede infatti al pianoforte che si trova in salotto e inizia a suonare alcune note; da quella posizione può comunque osservare il suo compagno al lavoro e, come il giorno prima, resta incantato nel vederlo così concentrato, tanto che nemmeno si rende conto di aver smesso di suonare.  
Se ne accorge però Fabrizio, che sorride appena quando si rende conto che il riccio si è perso ad osservarlo. Fabrizio adora sentirlo suonare, non importa che si tratti di Fra' Martino campanaro o del concerto n.3 di Rachmaninoff, vedere le sue dita affusolate che si muovono sui tasti e i suoi ricci che danzano mentre muove la testa quando si siede davanti a quello strumento sono qualcosa di cui, il moro ne è certo, non si stancherà mai.

«Ermal, apparecchia la tavola che se no qua non famo in tempo.» solo la voce di Fabrizio che lo richiama è in grado di ridestare l'albanese da quella sottospecie di stato di trance in cui è caduto. Si alza dallo sgabello del pianoforte e, un po' in imbarazzo per essere stato beccato a fissare il moro, inizia a sistemare sulla tavola piatti, posate e bicchieri con un'attenzione quasi maniacale.  
Finito di apparecchiare la tavola, Ermal si lascia cadere sul divano, seguito dopo qualche istante dal romano, che a sua volta ha finito di preparare la maggior parte del pranzo.  
In attesa dell'arrivo degli ospiti si concedono qualche minuto di coccole, consapevoli del fatto che se dovessero spingersi troppo in là verrebbero letteralmente sorpresi con le mutande calate. E questa è l'ultima cosa che vorrebbero: farsi beccare nel bel mezzo di una scopata dai figli o dai genitori di Fabrizio (non sanno decidere quale delle due sia l'alternativa peggiore) è un'esperienza che non ci tengono affatto a vivere.

La prima ad arrivare è Giada, che nonostante abbia le chiavi ha avuto il buon gusto di suonare il campanello, almeno per dar loro il tempo di ricomporsi nel caso (nemmeno troppo remoto) in cui si siano impegnati in attività ben diverse dalla cucina.  
Fabrizio, dopo averla salutata velocemente, sparisce in cucina per mettere su l'acqua della pasta, lasciando Ermal e la donna da soli in soggiorno.  
Ermal, anche se rassicurato dal discorso fatto da Fabrizio qualche giorno prima, non può evitare di sentirsi a disagio in presenza della donna, ma cerca, con scarsi risultati, di non darlo a vedere. Dopo averla salutata educatamente, rivolge il suo sguardo verso la porta, in attesa che i bambini facciano la loro comparsa.  
«I bambini li portano i genitori di Fabrizio, stamattina hanno insistito per andare a trovare i nonni e non ho potuto dir loro di no.» spiega Giada anticipando la domanda del riccio su dove si trovino.  
«Oh, capisco.»  
In genere non è il tipo di persona che resta in silenzio in attesa che siano gli altri a parlare, ma non può fare a meno di sentirsi lievemente intimorito dalla presenza di Giada, per cui rimane seduto composto sul divano, guardando ovunque tranne che in direzione della donna.  
«Senti Ermal... - inizia Giada incerta, nemmeno lei è una persona timida, ma percepisce l'imbarazzo dell'albanese e non sa come introdurre il discorso - Lo so che probabilmente non ti immaginavi di trovarmi qui e mi dispiace se ti senti a disagio, veramente. Non vorrei mai che ti sentissi così in mia presenza, sei importante per Fabrizio, quindi lo sei anche per me. Per favore, dimmi se c'è qualcosa che posso fare per far sì che fra noi vada tutto bene, non solo oggi, ma anche in futuro.»

Fabrizio aveva ragione: Giada è una persona deliziosa ed Ermal si sente terribilmente in colpa nei confronti della donna, ma anche di Fabrizio, per averle fatto pensare anche solo per un secondo che la sua presenza non gli fosse gradita e sente forte il bisogno di scusarsi: «Giada, mi dispiace. È una situazione del tutto nuova per me e mentirei se ti dicessi che mi sento del tutto a mio agio, ma ti posso assicurare che il problema è solo mio, mi devo ancora abituare a tutto questo.»  
Nel pronunciare queste parole non si rende conto della presenza di Fabrizio, che osserva il tutto appoggiato alla porta della cucina, né del fatto che Giada gli si sia seduta accanto, fino al momento in cui sente le sue braccia che lo avvolgono e la sua bocca che gli si posa su una guancia, mentre gli sussurra nell'orecchio un "benvenuto in famiglia".  
Quel siparietto viene interrotto dal moro, che si è goduto in silenzio tutta la scena: «Beh? Che state a fa' voi due qua? Venite ad aiutamme in cucina, che se no poi ve coalizzate contro de me e pe' me è la fine.»

Mentre i due stanno per alzarsi vengono interrotti dal suono del campanello ed Ermal si precipita ad aprire la porta; fa appena in tempo a salutare i genitori di Fabrizio, poi viene travolto dai due bambini che, felicissimi di vederlo dopo tanto tempo, decidono di sequestrarlo per raccontagli di tutti i regali che hanno ricevuto questo Natale.  
«Spiacente Bizio, ma io qui ho cose  _moolto_ più importanti da fare, vero?» dice il riccio guardando le due piccole pesti, a cui fa un occhiolino.  
I bambini gli sono sempre piaciuti, non ne ha di suoi e probabilmente non ne avrà mai, ma quelli di Fabrizio li adora particolarmente e la cosa sembra essere reciproca.  
«Amori di papà!» li saluta il moro, cercando di prenderli in braccio entrambi, ma mentre Libero si getta a capofitto fra le braccia del papà, Anita non ne vuole sapere di staccarsi da Ermal e, soprattutto, dai suoi capelli.  
Interviene alla fine Giada, che riesce a convincere la piccola a separarsi dai ricci di Ermal per lavarsi le manine prima di mettersi a tavola.

Il clima del pranzo è leggero, il cibo preparato da Fabrizio è ottimo ed Ermal si sente molto più a suo agio di quanto aveva pensato; distratto dal pensiero di Fabrizio che sotto a quei pantaloni fantastici indossa il suo _regalo_ e dalla “questione Giada”, che aveva monopolizzato la parte del suo cervello deputata alle preoccupazioni, fino al momento del chiarimento con la donna non si era minimamente crucciato per l’imminente incontro con i genitori di Fabrizio.  
A conti fatti, questo sarebbe il primo incontro con i genitori di Fabrizio nel ruolo di fidanzato e non di amico, collega o compare.  
Nonostante tutti questi pensieri (che Fabrizio aveva definito poco elegantemente come “inutili seghe mentali”), riesce a non farsi prendere dal panico e a superare indenne pure la “questione genitori”, anche grazie all’aiuto di Giada che, rivelandosi un’ottima alleata in queste situazioni, interviene sempre al momento giusto, quando le sembra che le domande che gli vengono poste mettano a disagio Ermal.

Finito il pranzo, arriva il momento dei regali ed Ermal si guadagna subito un’occhiata contrariata da parte di Fabrizio e Giada: il moro infatti, qualche giorno prima aveva mandato al suo compagno, per ridere, la foto della letterina scritta a Babbo Natale dai bambini e lui ovviamente era subito uscito di casa per comprare tutto, ma proprio _tutto_ , quello che i piccoli avevano chiesto.  
«Oh però nun va bene che li vizi così» lo rimprovera scherzosamente (ma nemmeno troppo) Fabrizio e lì l’albanese non può fare altro che alzare le spalle e girare la testa verso i bambini, come a dire “guarda come sono felici, non puoi dirmi che non va bene”.  
Fabrizio però si è superato con il regalo fatto ad Ermal: qualche tempo prima, passeggiando per le vie di Milano, il riccio si era fermato a contemplare un bellissimo orologio esposto nella vetrina di un negozio, ma poi aveva rinunciato a comprarlo, sostenendo che fosse uno spreco, visto il costo non proprio contenuto e il fatto che lui gli orologi nemmeno li indossa. Il moro però era rimasto così colpito da quanto quell’orologio fosse piaciuto al compagno chi, appena tornato nella capitale, la prima cosa che aveva fatto era stata andare ad acquistarlo.  
E anche Ermal non si era affatto risparmiato comprando per il compagno tutta una serie di vinili quasi introvabili che il romano cercava disperatamente da tempo. Per l’albanese però era stato abbastanza semplice scovarli, gli era bastato usare un misterioso mezzo chiamato internet per scoprire in pochi minuti dove trovarli.

Alla fine dello scambio dei doni e dopo quattro chiacchiere, la solita provvidenziale Giada decide che è arrivato il momento di lasciare Ermal e Fabrizio da soli.  
Con una scusa relativamente credibile invita i genitori del moro ad andare via con lei “credo che i bambini abbiano lasciato a casa vostra _quella cosa importantissima di cui non possono assolutamente fare a meno_ ” ed esce dall’abitazione insieme agli ex suoceri e ai figli, che la seguono lievemente contrariati.  
«Bizio, è il momento del _regalo_ non credi?» mormora il riccio contro il collo di Fabrizio, mentre lo invita a spostarsi in camera da letto, dove giungono già mezzi svestiti.  
Oramai, visto il poco tempo che hanno a disposizione per stare insieme, hanno imparato a fare più cose contemporaneamente, come spogliarsi ed evitare di ammazzarsi camminando alla cieca.  
Fabrizio viene spinto con poca attenzione sul letto, seguito un istante dopo da Ermal, che rapidamente gli slaccia cintura e pantaloni, per poi calarli insieme in un gesto secco.  
La visione del moro nudo, ad eccezione del perizoma, e abbandonato sul letto con una faccia che urla “scopami adesso” manda l’albanese fuori di testa: il membro di Fabrizio mascherato da bastoncino di zucchero pronto per essere divorato è una delle cose più eccitanti e allo stesso tempo ridicole che abbia mai visto, ma in questo momento prevale di gran lunga l’eccitazione.

I pantaloni e i boxer di Ermal, gli ultimi indumenti rimasti a dividerli, svaniscono in un istante liberando il membro umido e turgido del riccio, mentre la sua mano si fionda ad accarezzare quell’invitante _dolcetto_ , provocando nel moro ansimi e gemiti che si trasformano in urli quando il movimento diventa sempre più veloce.  
Una cosa che nessuno dei due aveva notato fino a quel momento era il tessuto di quel poco convenzionale capo d’abbigliamento che indossa il moro: il rivestimento interno ha infatti una consistenza quasi vellutata che a contatto con la pelle sensibile provoca in Fabrizio scariche di piacere intenso che aumentano esponenzialmente quando il riccio inizia a stimolarlo con la bocca.  
«Mmm, il bastoncino di zucchero più buono che abbia mai assaggiato…» mormora Ermal, interrompendo per un istante quel lavoro.  
« _Ino_ Ermal? Te vorrei ricorda’ quanto te fa urla’ ogni volta sto _bastoncino_ » risponde il moro, prima di perdere del tutto la ragione quando il riccio oltre alla bocca inizia a usare anche un po’ di denti. Le dita di Fabrizio si intrecciano subito con i ricci ribelli dell’albanese, più per cercare un appiglio che per stabilire un ritmo che Ermal è perfettamente in grado di trovare da solo.  
Il lieve dolore dovuto ai denti che lo graffiano attraverso la stoffa, adesso decisamente umida, misto alla goduria estrema che sta provando in quel momento non fa altro che amplificare ulteriormente il piacere, tanto che si trova costretto a fermare il riccio, se non vuole che quel gioco finisca prima del previsto.

«Girati Bizio - sussurra l’albanese nell’orecchio del moro con un tono lievemente autoritario - voglio scoparti forte, molto forte.»  
Fabrizio geme ancora con il respiro sempre più affannoso e irregolare; è raro che Ermal gli parli così direttamente e con un tono così deciso, ma le poche volte che lo fa ha il potere di farlo impazzire. Non l’avrebbe mai detto, ma ha scoperto che essere “dominato” gli piace da matti e prima o poi troverà il coraggio di confessare questa sua piccola perversione al compagno e gli chiederà di essere legato e scopato fino allo sfinimento.  
Il romano quindi obbedisce e una volta posizionato a quattro zampe fa per rimuovere l’ultimo indumento rimasto, ma viene prontamente fermato dal riccio: «No, non toglierlo. Mi piace come ti sta…»  
Ermal lo prende per i fianchi, posizionandolo per bene, poi con i denti scosta il filetto che si è insinuato fra le natiche, mentre con la lingua si insinua in quel solco che per lui rappresenta la porta del paradiso.  
Il moro inarca la schiena e si spinge indietro con il bacino in cerca di un contatto sempre maggiore, che Ermal non ha alcuna intenzione di negargli: indurisce infatti la lingua e la usa per forzare quello stretto anello di muscoli, strappando un urlo animalesco al romano.

Ermal perde la testa ogni volta nel vedere il suo compagno cadere a pezzi e sapere di essere l’artefice di quel miracolo è qualcosa a cui non riuscirà mai ad abituarsi. I gemiti di Fabrizio lo alimentano e lo spingono a fare sempre di più, fino al momento in cui il romano, di ancora una volta al limite, è nuovamente costretto a supplicarlo di smettere.  
Il riccio non si fa pregare ulteriormente: se Fabrizio è al limite anche lui non è da meno ed è praticamente certo che non durerà a lungo; probabilmente non ci farà una grande figura, non può fare nulla al riguardo.  
Afferra il tubetto di lubrificante e ne spalma una noce sull’apertura già un po’ dilatata del romano per poi penetrarlo con due dita, sforbiciandole per allargare ancora il buco, stando ben attendo ad evitare di colpire la prostata.  
Soddisfatto della preparazione e incoraggiato dal moro “su movite, nun so’ fatto de vetro” rimuove gli ultimi residui di lubrificante dalla sua mano pulendola sul suo membro, poi lo penetra in un unico movimento, strappando all’altro un verso di sorpresa, fastidio e piacere in parti uguali.  
Poggia le mai sui fianchi del moro e inizia a muoversi piano, stando ben attendo a non provocare fastidio o dolore al compagno, poi aumenta sempre più l’intensità dei suoi movimenti, che ben presto si trasformano in stoccate potenti che martellano senza pietà la prostata di Fabrizio.  
«Ermal! Ermal, fermate - Fabrizio cerca di richiamare il compagno - Fermate, s-sto pe’ veni’… _oh cazzo_ … famme toglie’ sti cosi.»  
Ma Ermal non lo ascolta, anzi. Porta infatti una mano sulla punta del membro del romano e inizia a stimolarla con forza, fino a che sente un suono puramente selvaggio levarsi dalla gola di Fabrizio e la stoffa inumidirsi.  
Esausto e al limite, viene anche lui spalmandosi sulla schiena sudata del moro e accompagna il suo orgasmo con due ultime spinte lente, per poi crollare definitivamente addosso al compagno.  
Esce solo quando la sua erezione svanisce, strappando un gemito di disappunto al romano quando questo sente lo sperma del compagno colargli fra le cosce.

Entrambi spossati da quell’amplesso si abbandonano sul letto cercando di recuperare un minimo di forze.  
«Me sa che sto regalo tuo c’ha avuto vita breve, mo lo dovemo butta’… - biascica Fabrizio ancora a corto di fiato - Peccato, me piaceva.»  
Ermal ride: si è scopato Fabrizio mentre questo indossava un perizoma natalizio e il pensiero è davvero esilarante, almeno adesso che è ancora scosso dalla scarica di endorfine.  
«È stato comunque l’uso migliore che potessimo farne, non trovi?»  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci alla fine di questa cosa natalizia.  
> Mi scuso ancora per il ritardo tremendo con cui arriva questo aggiornamento, ma a parte le feste e tutto il resto, sono restata bloccata tipo 2 giorni. Davvero non sapevo proprio come andare avanti.  
> Spero comunque di essermi fatta perdonare con una doppia dose di p0rn (che comunque ci sta sempre bene).
> 
> Il capitolo può essere riassunto con un "come rovinare una storia carina con un finale di merda". Lo so, inizio ad essere ripetitiva, ma non ho trovato finale migliore di questo, anche se non escludo di poterlo cambiare in caso dovessi avere l'ispirazione giusta.
> 
> Quest'ultimo capitolo non l'ho revisionato, per cui se dovessero esserci refusi, errori, ripetizioni ecc fatemelo notare e provvederò a correggerli!
> 
> Al solito, mi piacerebbe avere la vostra opinione!
> 
> A presto!

**Author's Note:**

> Al solito, ho un problema con le conclusioni, mi spiace.  
> Oramai mi sento anche stupida a ripeterlo ogni volta, ma non so davvero cosa fare.
> 
> L'idea iniziale era di astenermi dal p0rn almeno per il primo capitolo e di farmi perdonare nei prossimi, ma poi mi sembrava incompleta, per cui la parte finale è stata aggiunta proprio all'ultimo. 
> 
> Spero vi sia piaciuta lo stesso, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!  
> Buon Natale a tutti!


End file.
